New offerings in the service provider marketplace allow customers to receive numerous services from small and large suppliers using desktop or mobile applications or websites. Different types of service require different levels of trust on the part of the customer. Available service providers with valuable or uncommon qualifications, including locality and ability, may not meet customer trust requirements. Transactions to acquire products from previously unknown suppliers benefit from immediate establishment of trust prior to the transaction.